1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital cameras, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for eliminating unauthorized use of a camera, and for deterring camera theft by programming the camera to operate only under predetermined conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital cameras prior to the present invention have not been configured to prevent unauthorized use or discourage theft. In the area of film-based cameras, a mechanical apparatus for discouraging unauthorized use of a rental camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,856 by Cloutier. It involves requiring the removal of a locking screw prior to loading or unloading film, a process which appears to make it more difficult, but not impossible for a borrower to remove and replace film. In commercial or industrial facilities of various kinds, numerous expensive digital cameras are in use. Due to the small size and general applicability of present digital cameras, unauthorized use and theft are matters for concern. Similarly, in the case of rental cameras, some means for encouraging the return of a digital rental camera is needed, as well as a means for limiting the use of a camera, for example to a predetermined time interval, or a fixed number of images according to a rental agreement. In the case where a digital camera is used for business purposes, the company needs a way of discouraging workers from using company cameras for non-work related purposes.